French Miraculous superhero team
The French Miraculous superhero team 'are the main protagonist faction of ''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. They are the superhero team of Miraculous Holders in Paris, France. Their current purpose is to defeat Hawk Moth's akumatized villains, prevent him from taking the Ladybug Miraculous and the Cat Miraculous. The team's current members are Ladybug, Cat Noir, Rena Rouge, Queen Bee (seasons 2-3), Carapace, Viperion, Pegasus, King Monkey, Ryuko, and Bunnyx. Members Ladybug '''Marinette Dupain-Cheng, also known by her superhero alter-ego, Ladybug, is the current holder of the Ladybug Miraculous. She is the daughter of Tom Dupain and Sabine Cheng, Alya's best friend and Chloé's rival. She is also the leader of the team and Cat Noir's partner. She is the one who gives the additional Miraculouses to Alya, Nino and Chloé. In Season 3, she also gave additional Miraculouses to Kagami, Max, Kim, Adrien (as Aspik; she does not know that he already have the Cat Miraculous) and Luka. Cat Noir Adrien Agreste, also known by his superhero alter-ego, Cat Noir (Chat Noir in French), is the current holder of the Cat Miraculous. He is the son of Gabriel Agreste, Chloé's childhood friend and Nino's best friend. He is also Ladybug's sidekick and partner. Rena Rouge Alya Césaire, also known by her superhero alter-ego, Rena Rouge, is temporarily the holder of the Fox Miraculous. She is Marinette's best friend and Nino's love interest. Queen Bee Chloé Bourgeois, also known by her superhero alter-ego, Queen Bee (Queen B in French), was temporarily the holder of the Bee Miraculous. She is the daughter of André Bourgeois, the mayor, Marinette's rival and Adrien's childhood friend. However, after being akumatized in the "Miracle Queen" into the titular villain, she was permanently removed from the team by having the Bee Miraculous taken from her by Ladybug as punishment for aiding Hawk Moth. Carapace Nino Lahiffe, also known by his superhero alter-ego, Carapace, is temporarily the holder of the Turtle Miraculous. He is Adrien's best friend and Alya's love interest. Viperion Luka Couffaine, also known by his superhero alter-ego, Viperion, is temporarily the holder of the Snake Miraculous. Pegasus Max Kanté, also known by his superhero alter-ego, Pegasus, is temporarily the holder of the Horse Miraculous. King Monkey Lê Chiến Kim, also known by his superhero alter-ego, King Monkey, is temporarily the holder of the Monkey Miraculous. Ryuko Kagami Tsurugi, also known by her superhero alter-ego, Ryuko, was temporarily the holder of the Dragon Miraculous. She revealed her identity to Hawk Moth in "Ikari Gozen" after being trapped by the titular villain, but returned in the "Heart Hunter" because of Ladybug's mistake. Bunnyx Alix Kubdel, also known by her superhero alter-ego, Bunnyx, will be the future holder of the Rabbit Miraculous. Future Mouse Miraculous Holder Mylène Haprèle will be the holder of the Mouse Miraculous for Season 4. Future Queen Bee The Future Queen Bee is the Bee Miraculous Miraculous holder who will briefly succeed Chloé Bourgeois, after she was corrupted by Hawk Moth into joining his side. Gallery Images Tumblr 5314ec403eb7ed0d9c916535dd04a00c 258734f0 1280.jpg Queen Bee and her teams 2.gif Queen Bee and her teams.gif Miraculous superheroes ready for attacked Hawk Moth.gif Catalyst - Header Image.jpg The Heroes' Day 3.jpg Ladybug and Cat Noir with new Teams and Villians.jpg Trivia *The team consists five girls (Ladybug, Rena Rouge, Queen Bee, Bunnyx and Ryuko) and five boys (Cat Noir, Carapace, Viperion, Pegasus and King Monkey). In the end of Season 3, Queen Bee was removed, so now the team has four girls (minus Queen Bee, who left) and five boys. *Ladybug and Queen Bee's names are based on insects (A Ladybug and a Bee, respectively), Cat Noir and Rena Rouge's names are based on mammals (A Cat and a Fox, respectively), and Carapace's name is based on a reptile (A Turtle). *Ladybug knows the secret identities of every superhero in the team, with the exception of Cat Noir. This is because all of the superhero were given the Miraculouses by Ladybug, while Cat Noir got his Miraculous from Master Fu. *So far, Ryuko and Queen Bee are the only superheroes who have their identity revealed to Hawk Moth, if not including Rena Rouge, Viperion, King Monkey and Pegasus, who had their identities revealed by Miracle Queen. However, Kagami is more responsible than Chloé. Navigation Category:Miraculous Ladybug Heroes Category:Male Category:Female Category:Lawful Good Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Fighter Category:Animals Category:Animal Kindness Category:Legacy Category:Teams Category:Superheroes Category:Teenagers Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Vigilante Category:Stalkers Category:Outright Category:Merciful Category:Dreaded Category:Strong-Willed Category:Sophisticated Category:Organizations